Advertising and marketing executives are constantly focused on reaching customers in new and innovative ways. With the widespread use of wireless communication devices and continuous advances in handset technology, previously untapped new avenues of advertising are becoming readily available. Because of the breadth of varying technology in handsets, the many types of media, and the lack of infrastructure to support advertising in the wireless world (compared to, for example, the Internet or television advertising), tools in the form of both software and hardware are needed to most efficiently and effectively manage advertising content and campaigns in the new mobile avenues for advertising.